Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba (Shrek)/Trailer
Transcript *Narrator: Once upon a time... *Guard: Cease him! *Narrator: There was trouble throughout the land. *Frollo: So ask me. Where are the others? *Stitch: They're monsters. *Narrator: And the only one who could save the day... *Simba: Don't look down. *Discord: Holy smokes! I'm looking down! *Narrator: And along with Stephen and his friends... *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky, That's why I'm a squirrel. *Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Which is how I am a cat. *Robert: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. A mouse. *Griffer: I'm Griffer Feist. A wolf dog. But you can call me Griff if you'd like. *Tyler: We're the Fluffers, Bunnies. Tyler. *Ryan: Ryan. *Ian: Ian. *Alvin: Alvin. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl, The Justice League mouse. *Kidney: I'm Kidney Rich. *Andrina: I'm Andrina Chinchella. *Delbert Vult-R: I'm Delbert Vult-R. *Natane: Natane Whopper. *Gnorm: Gnorm Hill-Billies. *Rocky: I'm Peterson Denver Raccoon, But you can call me Rocky. *Lillian: We're the Twin Bunnies. I'm Lillian. *Stephenie: I'm Stephenie. *Danny: We're the cuties. I'm Danny. *Stanz: I'm Stanz. *Einstein: And I'm Einstein. *Sandy: I'm Stephen's Crush. Sandy Cheeks. *Slappy: I'm his aunt, Slappy. *Skippy: Skippy Squirrel, His cousin. *Prince: I'm Prince Max. *Stacey: I'm Stacey. *Pop: I'm Pop. *Mom: And I'm Mom. *Anais: I'm Queen Anais. *Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. *Darwin: I'm Darwin. The prime minister. *Doug: I'm Doug Funnie. *Skeeter: I'm Skeeter. *(Porkchop barks) *Patti: I'm Patti, Doug's crush, and this is Porkchop, Doug's canine buddy. *Mr. Dink: I'm Bud Dink. *Al: I'm Al. *Moo: And I'm Moo. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) *Aku Aku: I'm Aku Aku. And this is Crash Bandicoot, who chatters. *Stephen Squirrelsky: This baby skunk is Bradley. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Weasel: I.M. Weasel. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Ed: I'm Ed. *Edd: I'm Double Dee. Or Edd to be exact. *Eddy: I'm Eddy. *Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. *Courage: I'm Courage. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. *Alex: I'm Alex the Lion. *Marty: I'm the Zebra. *Gloria: I'm Gloria the Hippo. *Melman: I'm Melman the Giraffe. *Serena: I'm Serena Magical, The greatest and prettiest magician of all. *Judy: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick: I'm Nick Wilde. *Cuddles: We're the Happy Tree Friends. *Sunil: We're the Littlest Pet Shop characters. *Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro and this is my crew. *Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit, and Eeyore. *Eeyore: Thanks for Noticing. *Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. *Hector: I'm Hector Con Carne. *Stomach: I'm Stomach. *General: I'm General Skarr. *Dr. Ghastly: I'm Dr. Ghastly. *(Boskov waved) *Max: And this is Boskov. He's a friendly bear. And I hope Ruby will join our team as well too. *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Kirby: Kirby. *Duckman: I'm Duckman. *Ajax: I'm Ajax. *Charles: I'm Charles. *Mambo: I'm Mambo *Fluffy: I'm Fluffy. *Uranus: And I'm Uranus. *Daggett: I'm Daggett. *Norbert: I'm Norbert. *Inspector: I'm Inspector Gadget. *Penny: I'm Penny. *(Brain barks) Andrew: And this is Brain, a canine. For he helps Gadget and Penny solve mysteries. For I also carry a toy cigar in my mouth. It's not real, mind you. Even though smoking is not good for your health and can kill you, toy cigars and toy pipes are okay. When you blow bubbles from a pipe. *Tod: I'm a fox, My name's Tod. *Copper: Mine's Copper. I'm a hound dog. *Woody: I'm Sheriff Woody. *Buzz Lightyear: I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. *Marie: Yeah. Being friendly, mind you. As long as you're tamed. I'm Marie. *Toulouse: I'm Toulouse. *Berlioz: And I'm Berlioz. *Narrator: He was the unlikeliest hero of them all. *Selena: Simba? *Discord: Simba? *Simba: I bet you've been expecting Prince Charming? *Narrator: Simba, Discord, Selena/Nala, Stephen, his friends, Frollo, and Red Guy. *Red Guy: (laughs) Yep. That's me. *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba (Shrek). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels